Obsessions
by chick-a-tee-in-ur-face
Summary: Rei has a secret admirer ^_^ ........but is it just a school boy's crush or something more sinister? COMPLETE!!!
1. Prologue

~ * Obsessions * ~ By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters affiliated to the show.  
  
Prologue  
  
He looked down at her lifeless body. Her once perfect complexion ghostly, her blue eyes showed no emotion. He released his grip from around her delicate neck, brushing back her copper-colored bangs from her face. The tears slowly escaped his eyes dripping into her slightly ajar mouth. He touched her full lips with his own in one last farewell. He held her close, her body was still warm. He gazed longingly at her. The hurt she had caused him led to this. He tried to warn her, but she was too stubborn and wouldn't listen. Now she was gone. He felt his heart turn to ice, his gaze steely. She brought this on to herself, he thought. She wouldn't have gone if she had listened to him, if she hadn't... He left her on the floor of her bedroom rubbing his temples. He suddenly had a huge headache. He put on his gloves and began wiping out any trace that might link him to her. Careful not to have missed anything he quietly slipped out of the apartment unit and walked briskly away.  
  
# # #  
  
"Miss Molly Osaka, was found dead on the bedroom floor in her two unit apartment by her boyfriend Melvin Umino early this morning. It was believed she was killed sometime between six pm and midnight. There were signs of struggle as the victim was choked to death by her own hair ribbon. Police believe Miss Osaka to be the latest victim of a serial killer. There is still no identification as to who is behind all the murder but the law enforcements are doing all they can to get a lead before he strikes again."  
  
AN: Well, what did you think? I admit I'm not a genius when it comes to writing but...I don't know. Well, PLEASE READ & REVIEW. I am so desperate, no, not really. I just felt like saying that to get some sympathy ^_^`. Thank you.  
  
If you have any suggestions feel free to say so when you're REVIEWING (hint). 


	2. Phantom Caller

~ * Obsessions * ~ By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. SIGH!  
  
Chapter 1: Phantom Caller.  
  
So beautiful, her skin so smooth, how I long to touch it. Her long silky dark raven hair, so soft, how I wish to stroke it. Her violet eyes, deep and compassionate, her full lips set in a pout, how I wish... how I wish I could have her...  
  
# # #  
  
Ring!  
  
"I'll get that." The slender youth hurriedly picked herself from the floor, flicking her waist-length raven hair over her shoulders and ran to answer the phone.  
  
Ring!  
  
"Hello." Her voice had a sweet ring to it that made the other girls in the room roll back their eyes. She ignored them turning her full attention to the phone. She could hear heavy breathing on the other receiver but no one answered her.  
  
"Hello!" This time she was a little frustrated. She was getting tired of this. Silence! Her brows knitted together in confusion, when a thought came to mind her eyes started flashing as her anger rose.  
  
"Listen, Chad, if you're playing a game, it's not funny. Now stop..." She stopped in mid sentence staring at the phone in her hand. Beep! Beep! Whoever it was had hung up on her. Again! She slammed the phone back on its hook.  
  
"If I find out who that is, I am going to tear that person apart, limb from limb." She snapped angrily. That phone call had put her to a bad mood and she was hoping to have a relaxing night with her friends.  
  
"So, you gonna tell us?" her tall brunette friend said noticing the bad aura her friend was giving off, "or do we need to wrestle it out of you?"  
  
She saw the curious looks her friend's faces were giving her and sighed. She hadn't realized she had said that out loud. 'They may as well know.' She thought bitterly.  
  
She sat down cross-leggedly and studied the floor in front of her thinking of the best way to tell them. There wasn't one.  
  
"Okay," she said sighing in defeat. "It all started like three weeks ago. You remember, the day after the cherry blossom festival."  
  
All her friends nodded as they remembered the big event. How could they not? She had starred in the festival by singing one of her beautiful songs. The others enjoyed themselves by entering competitions, watching live entertainment, scoping.  
  
"When I came home that day, the phone started to ring and I thought it was that cute guy we met calling so I was really excited when I picked the phone up but then no one answered and just hung up. It's been like that ever since." She sighed again stirring the drink one of her friends had given her, staring at the glass so hard, her friends thought it would break.  
  
"Are you sure?" Her short petite blue haired friend said worried and looking perplexed at the same time. "Maybe it was the wrong number or something..."  
  
"No Ami, I could hear the person on the other line. There was heavy breathing like the guy, presuming he's a guy, had asthma."  
  
"And you say that 'he' stayed on line for a few minutes, without saying a word then hung up on you." One of her blonde friend's said aloud trying to make sense of the whole situation.  
  
The room was quiet for a while, the atmosphere tensing as all the girls pondered over their conversation.  
  
Her other blonde friend's head suddenly bolted up. Snapping her fingers she cheerfully said, "I got it." She had a sly smile on her face. "Rei has a secret admirer." She squealed joyously. "It makes sense, he was probably trying to build up enough courage to say hi, got scared, knowing Rei, and just hung up." She smiled at her friends, happy to be the first one to have figured it out.  
  
Everyone else sweat dropped all thinking the same thing.  
  
"Serena may be on to something." Ami said still thinking.  
  
"Yeah! The blonde ditz could actually be right about something." Rei said sarcastically. "And what did you mean by that? knowing Rei." She said imitating Serena.  
  
Serena stubbornly stuck her chin out. She was about to reply when someone spoke up.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mina!" Serena exclaimed. "It's the only solution."  
  
"What do you think Lita?" Mina asked turning to her tall friend. She was still not entirely convinced.  
  
"She has a point." Lita said. "Rei is practically a goddess at her school, so it's only natural, I suppose for her to have an admirer." She smiled at her violet eyed friend adding. "Maybe it is the guy we met at the festival." She had stars in her eyes, her mind a million years away. "He looked so dreamy."  
  
"Almost good enough to eat, huh." Mina said playing along with her friend.  
  
A slow blush creeped up on to Rei's face.  
  
"Why, Rei. Are you-blushing?" Serena asked finding the situation very amusing.  
  
"Okay, that's enough." Rei said exasperatedly. "Let's change the subject. At least now I know it's not a phantom caller trying to scare me."  
  
All her friends gave her a quizzical look emitting a nervous laugh from Rei.  
  
Having gotten that out of the way, the rest of the night was spent just as it was planned. Pizza was ordered, movies rented and hours of late night talk that kept the girls up till the early hours of the morning.  
  
# # #  
  
Her sweet voice, melodious. She sounds like an angel, she looks like an angel, she is an angel. My dear sweet Rei, how I wish you were mine.  
  
The young man looked at the phone still in his hand. He turned and stared through the telescope his dad had given him for his sixteenth birthday. He had sulked when he didn't get the widescreen television set with the sound system he had had his heart set on but now he thanked his dad for the telescope. He peered through the eye hole focusing on her. He smiled as he watched her and her friends playing in that old temple of hers up at Cherry Tree Hill. He saw the blush that seemed to creep up her face which only made her cheeks look rosy. She was perfect in his eyes. More perfect than his last one. Smiling he got up to get ready for bed. He was going to have sweet dreams that night.  
  
AN: I know it's kind of ......... well not very promising. I'm trying though. Cross your fingers I'll get better. Review, review, REVIEW! Please. 


	3. Anonymous Letters

~ * Obsessions * ~  
  
By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2: Anonymous Letters  
  
"I need to get a job." Serena whined as she emptied her pockets. "I don' even have enough change here for a cream puff." Tears started to well in her blue eyes as an image of a cream puff danced before her. Rei glanced over her shoulder at her blonde friend annoyed.  
  
"Don't you ever think about anything but your stomach?" She snapped. She was being mean and she knew it but she just wished Serena would shut up all ready. She had been whining about her stomach for the last hour and it was really getting to her. "Stop complaining about the problem and fix I already. You want a job, then get a job."  
  
Everyone stared at her. Rei. They were shocked. Rei had never sounded or acted so harshly before, especially at Serena. They all knew Rei could get a little short tempered, but she had never acted this way to one of them. The tough hard looking girl everyone thought Rei was, was just a cover up. To hide her emotions. "Emotions make people weak." She had told them. Rei matched their glare with one of her own. Her violet eyes were burning. She flipped her long raven hair over shoulder attracting some unnecessary attention.  
  
Serena gaped at Rei for a long time then dropping her head she apologised for being inconsiderate in a soft voice. The fire in Rei's eyes burned out. It was suddenly filled with guilt. "I'm sorry, Serena," Rei apologised. "It's just that, I've been a little moody lately. Those weird phone calls..."  
  
"You're still getting phone calls?" This time Amy had asked the question. Her straight even eyebrows joined together worriedly. She bit the bottom of her lip anxiously waiting for an answer. Whatever it was Amy didn't think she was going to like it.  
  
Mina slouched a little, her perfect posture slightly bent. "Let's go find somewhere to sit first." She asked. "My feet are killing me." The others stared at her. Mina's blue eyes pleaded with them pointing at her shoes. She was wearing her gold designer shoes and her heels were about six inches. Anyone in their right mind would have thought twice before wearing shoes like that to the shopping mall, but Mina wasn't just anyone.  
  
"Over there," Lita exclaimed pointing towards some empty booths. The girls headed that way, Serena a little behind from he others. She groaned inwardly when she saw where the booth was situated. It was just a couple metres to the left of the cake stall. The dessert smell wafted across the air clogging her senses. Her stomach rumbled which went unnoticed by the others. She blushed embarrassed at herself.  
  
Rei sighed than she did something which made all her friends stare at her again. She walked to the cake stall and bought a cream puff, for Serena. They all gasped at her. Rei, being generous. That was a side of her that they hadn't seen. The gentle, sensitive caring side of her which she blocked from their view since.since the incident.  
  
"Anyways," she said indifferently, like nothing happened. Like she had done that before a thousand times. "These calls, they're different from the first couple I've had. The person still doesn't say anything but I can't hear the heavy breathing. And.and I'm not sure but I think." She narrowed her eyes at her friends, studying their facial expression. Wondering if she should go on, or if they would think she was crazy. "I think the person said something, it was a whisper and he voice was raspy, and I couldn't make out everything but I'm sure it said something like.like valentine."  
  
"Bud valendine's nod for a cup-all maw weeks." Serena said happily. She was munching on her cream puff and her words muffled up by all the food in her mouth.  
  
"That's not all." Rei's voice was starting to shake. "I've been getting letters too, love letters, poetry, stuff like that in the mail. Nothing signed. Just anonymous." Her violet eyes averted to her hands which were shaking. She didn't know she wanted to continue or not. "I've also been getting this feeling," She dared to look up. Her friends were listening to her. Not just to be polite she realised, but because they believe her. This gave Rei hope, a small sparkle of hope. "You know the feeling you get when you're being watched." They all nodded at her. "Yeh, that's it. It's like everywhere I go, there's this feeling that I'm not alone, like I'm being watched. I don't think in a good way. It feels creepy." A cold shiver ran down Rei's spine as the feeling came back.  
  
Amy sat there and listened. She was right to be worried. Something just didn't add up and what Rei was going through sounded familiar, she just couldn't figure it out. 'Why is this familiar? Oh no,' she thought, 'I don't think I should tell them, I don't want to worry them all. It could be just a coincidence?' No matter how much Amy tried to think up excuses for what was happening a small feeling, like a knot in her stomach, never went away.  
  
"Wow!" Lita was impressed. "Do you still have them? The letters?" Lita was one of those people. The hopeless romantics. She figured that's why she took up cookery. Like the old saying goes 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'  
  
"Sure. I have some here." Rei took out a bundle of letters and threw them on the table. She knew each letter of by heart and the sight of it made her sick. "I was thinking, maybe I should go to the police and get them dusted for fingerprints, then I remembered my prints were all over them. I was going to check for matching handwriting, then I saw it was typed in cursive font." Rei sighed and leaned her head in her arms. "But it would've been useless, they would have just laughed at me and say something like 'maybe a boy just has a huge crush on you.'"  
  
All through this the others were reading the letters. Gasps escaped from their lips as hey read some of them. Their eyes were wide in shock. "Oh my gosh!" Mina yelped. "Listen to this you guys:  
  
Roses are Red, Violets are blue. You may not know it, But I'm deeply in love with you.  
  
Your skin glows like the sunshine, Your hair as smooth as silk, Your complexion radiates your innocence, And your eyes... Words cannot describe the depth of them. I drown in a pool of violets, When I look in them too long.  
  
The sound of your voice is music to my ears, Like wingless angels playing our love song. When we meet, Rei. Will you be my valentine?  
  
Your truly."  
  
"That's so romantic." Lita had been listening to every word Mina said. Her eyes had a dreamy look. She looked like a lovesick puppy, with her face propped up between her hands.  
  
"Yeh, but he sound like a psycho to me." Serena stated. "I mean look at this way," She stared her blue eyes at Rei and said, "You know him Rei. How else would he know about 'how silky soft your hair is' and such and such?"  
  
Rei stared at Serena. The thought never occurred to her, that she might know who this anonymous person is. "What are you saying Serena? I'm being stalked?" Rei didn't like this one bit. She hated the idea of somebody invading on her privacy.  
  
"No. I'm just saying, you might know this person." Serena looked around at her friends. She needed their support. She looked at Amy who averted her eyes immediately. "Amy?" Amy turned to stare at her friend. Sometimes Serena could be stubborn when she thought she was right, but that was very rare. Amy looked at the letters sprawled over the table and gulped.  
  
"This happened before." She said in a small voice. "One of my friends, back in junior high.she started getting phone calls, like the one you're having Rei. And then letters appeared in her mail box nearly everyday." Amy stopped and looked up at the ceiling. "She was terrified, she told me she though someone was following her and I said it was all in her imagination. I was too wrapped up in school that I didn't even notice how scared she was." Amy's voice croaked. Her lashes moist against her skin. "One day they found her body, in her bedroom. Her mother found her, lying on the floor. Apparently she had been strangled with her string hand bag. Nobody found the murderer. No clue to who he was.I never forgave myself. If I had listened to her, maybe she would still be alive right now. Not dead."  
  
Everyone was silent. Nobody knew what to say, and they all felt guilty. Sympathetic. But Rei felt something else amidst this. Fear. The feeling of terror crawling out from it's hiding place in the back of her mind. Somehow she knew where Amy was going with this.  
  
"Like Molly," Serena gasped. "She was found dead in her apartment floor. Strangled with her hair ribbon. No one saw anybody enter her room or leave. There was no trace of anything hat cold have left any form of identification of a suspect," then she added in a low voice, "except Melvin."  
  
"I heard about that on the news." Lita said. "You think they could be connected? You know, same killer?"  
  
"Either that, or we have a serial killer copycat." Amy said reluctantly.  
  
This piece of news only made Rei feel worse. She didn't want to think she would be the next victim. She wanted to live to a ripe old age. She wanted to get married and have kids, she wanted a lot of things life can offer, but only if she was still alive. The thought made her grim. She was so deep into her thought she didn't see the shadow of a figure fall over her until big hands covered her eyes. The touch scared her bringing her back to her senses. She whirled around and looked up into the face of Darien. Her long time friend. Rei smiled up at him, his raven hair was brushed back carelessly, his body was well built and his eyes. As blue as they were, they always had a hint of mystery in them. His heart melting smile made her forget what she was thinking about. For a moment she lost her voice, as his eyes seemed to pierce through her. Darien was her guardian angel. He was there when she needed protection. He was there when she needed a friend. She contemplated whether or not to tell him about the stalker. She decided not to.  
  
"Can I join you guys for lunch?" He said it o all of the girls but he was still looking a Rei.  
  
"Sure." They all replied. Lita collected the letters and shoved them into her small purse. Rei thanked Lita silently and they made room for Darien at the table, ordering lunch and just talking. Exchanging gossip for the rest of the afternoon. Before they left Rei felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on It's end. A small tingling sensation sent her the shivers. She looked around the crowded mall but couldn't see anything. There was just too many people. She turned her attention back to the table and saw Serena looking at her, worriedly. Darien was also staring at her which made Rei nervous. When he saw that he had been caught staring at her he made his excuses and left.  
  
When he was out of hearing range, Serena asked, "Did you feel it again Rei?" Rei just nodded in response. The others were worried about her. "You want to come and stay with me?" Lita offered. "I have plenty of room." Rei gave her friends a gratified look. "No. it's okay. I can look after myself." Changing the subject she said, "We still on for training tonight?"  
  
Lita shook her head disappointed. "I have to do a double shift tonight. Sorry." Lita was working at one of the most expensive restaurants across town. She had picked it up as a summer job making good money and decided to keep it as a part time job. Sometimes Lita asked for more than she could handle.  
  
"That's okay. I'll think of something to do." Rei responded. After that they left the mall going their separate ways.  
  
# # #  
  
He looked down at his hand. It was bleeding. She did this to him. Rei. He saw her at the mall, the way her graceful body moved around in the tight little outfit she was wearing. He approved in her dress style, but he didn't like the way other boys looked at her. Like when she flicked her beautiful hair over her shoulders. He saw the looks she got from them. How their mouths would drop open and their tongue rolled out ouching the floor. That's how he got his hand to bleed. He crushed the can of lemonade he was drinking and the sharp ends dug deep into his palm. He was jealous. Jealous of every boy who looked at her, talked to her, or even smile at her. But it wouldn't matter. She would be his in a matter of weeks. He'll make sure of it.  
  
Rei, Rei, Rei, he said her name continuously. A smile spread across his features. Rei. He said one last time. He watched her from the shadows of the full room of the cafeteria. He watched as she took out his letters and showed her friends, a small glint of pleasure in his eyes. He watched her oval face, her eyes, first filled with fury, now replaced with fear. His lips curved at one end. He got off the stool he was sitting on and left.  
  
# # #  
  
"What I need now is a bath." Rei said panting uneven gasps of breath. "A long hot bubble bath." She stressed the words to get her message across. She had been training her martial arts for hours. Her mind felt jolted up and her spirit rekindled. She was in a good mood and hoped to end it that way.  
  
"Her partner who was lying flat on his back groaned. He tried to get himself up but failed. "Rei, I think you broke my spine." He muttered.  
  
"Don't be such a puss Chad." Rei said. "You offered to help me with my training remember?"  
  
"Yeh, but I didn't think you would use me as a punching bag." Chad slowly got up making a show by holding the lower back of his spine, and hobbling towards her. "I think you should kiss it and make it better."  
  
Rei stared at him astounded. "Dream on Chad." She smiled at his broken face and shook her head slightly. She stared right into his hazel eyes and saw no kind of sad emotion behind it. She reached out and tousled his messy brown hair and said no firmly. She picked up a towel and wiped down the sweat on her body listening to Chad, who seemed to be walking fine now, drone on about something.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car." Chad said suddenly. "It's dark outside and dangerous."  
  
That afternoon she would have believed him, but she was in too good a mood to fell scared about anything. "No thanks Chad. I can manage." She smiled as she saw his face fall. "I'll see you later ok." Gathering her gear she left.  
  
Outside Rei realised Chad wasn't kidding when he said it was dark. None of the street lamps were working and the only light was coming from inside the building she just left. Oh well, Rei thought and walked rather slowly towards her car. Now she wished she hadn't parked it two blocks away. She could just make out the silhouette of her car. Walking slowly she noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. The only sound she could hear was her breathing and the squelching noise her sneakers were making on the pathway.  
  
SNAP!  
  
What was that? Re turned around but didn't see anything. It was too dark for her see any further than a metre or two. All she saw were blackness, shadows and bushes. Ignoring the noise she turned away and kept walking, picking up the pace.  
  
SNAP!  
  
There it was again! This time she recognise the noise. It was a twig snapping. Without looking behind her she kept walking, faster and faster. Her heart started to pound. She strained her ears to hear if anything was following her. Yes! She could hear, just faintly, the sound of another pair of sneaker's walking behind her. Also picking up the pace. Oh my gosh.oh my gosh.oh my gosh.she could just see her car in the distant. She opened her purse to search for her keys. Where are my keys? Where are my keys? She was getting frantic. She could hear the footsteps behind her. It was getting louder. Her heart was skipping. Don't run, she told herself. They'll start chasing you when you start running. Five metres from the car and she still couldn't find her keys. Two.One.she dropped her purse by the wheel and cursed under her breath. She fumbled in the darkness feeling for her keys. When she found it she left her purse on the ground and hurried to the car door. She put the key in the lock, opened the door...her heart stopped as a hand clamped over her mouth. She felt strong hands force her around to face her assailant. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She wanted to use her karate techniques but her body refused to listen to her head. Fear trickled down her face, her throat unable to muster any noise, her eyes widen with fear as she thought maybe she was going to die.  
  
AN: Sorry for late posting ^_^ I got stuck with some stuff (school) and couldn't finish my chap so I stayed up all night just to get it done.  
  
So you like? I hope so. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE. 


	4. House Call

~ * Obsessions * ~  
  
By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I do not *sigh* own Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 3: House Call  
  
Rei looked horror stricken at her assailant. She still couldn't see his face in the dark but she could feel his body move in closer to hers. Her mind yelled orders at her to do something, anything but she was paralysed. Everything was too similar, too horrifyingly connected to be coincidence. Closing her eyes she tried to banish the memories flashing through her mind.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Hey Rei, wait up." Rei flicked her long raven hair back over her shoulders to look at who was calling her. A little annoyed to see the school nerd Melvin waving his hands furiously above his head, she pretended not to have seen him and kept on walking. She had known since primary school that he had a huge crush on her and felt kind of flattered but to still have a huge crush on her now in junior high was getting beyond irritation. She rounded a corner and made her way to the bus stop.  
  
"Rei." A puffed Melvin caught up to her, his brown hair dishevelled from the run, his uniform covered in sweat, pushing his huge glasses up the bridge of his nose with one of his long thin fingers asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?"  
  
Rei putting on an innocent face looked at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry Melvin, I didn't see you." She hoped he would buy the story so biting her lower lip she waited for him to say something.  
  
"Oh." Melvin raised one of his arms up scratching the back of his head, "that's okay. But umm.Rei.would you like to umm.you know.go."  
  
Rei interrupted him seeing her bus round the corner. "Can we talk later Melvin, I have to catch this bus." Brushing him off, she ran past him and hopped on her bus. Looking out the window, she saw a blushing Melvin standing alone on the sidewalk. She thanked the bus silently as she realized what had almost happened.  
  
"Who's the geek?" Rei turned to see Chad taking the empty seat next to her.  
  
"Just some boy who has a crush on me." Rei replied indifferently.  
  
Chad looked at her incredulously. "Just some boy. Well does this boy have a name?"  
  
"What difference does it make?" Rei snapped.  
  
"Geez, calm down. I just wanted to add his name to the list of boys who has a crush on you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rei turned and stared out the window. She didn't need any of this. Ignoring everything Chad was saying to her she waited for her stop as patiently as she could. Seeing it up ahead she picked up her bag and shuffled her way to the front just as it stopped. She heard Chad shout something from the back before she hopped of the bus.  
  
Looking up and down the street, Rei noticed it was empty. Seeing the sun begin to set she hurried to get home before it got too dark. She had reached the car park a few minutes away from where she lived the sun had already gone down. The only light came from the streetlights and the moon overhead. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on its end. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, turning her around and clamping a hand over her open mouth.  
  
"Well, whad' we 'ave 'ere?" The smell of liquor drifted into her nose stinging her eyes. "Whad's a pretty lit'o thing like ya doin' out 'ere so late this time o' day, eh?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt his body press closer to hers. She closed her eyes as the drunken man touched her face, moving up to her hair then down again across her back. He stopped for a minute as if his sober self had warned him not to touch her but continued.  
  
Rei hadn't noticed but she stopped breathing for quite a while, and she was feeling faint so she didn't hear when someone walked up to them or didn't feel the hand squashed down on her mouth release a little before completely letting go. When she fainted someone caught her.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" It was a different voice, it was one belonging to an older guy. Scrunching her eyes tight afraid to see that it was another man who fought to have his turn on her, she kept them shut which made the guy laugh.  
  
"Look, I won't hurt you if that's what you're afraid of." He sounded kind of earnest. Opening one eye and then the other, Rei stared into a pair of laughing blue ones. A deep blue the colour of the ocean. He also had raven hair but cropped neatly a few inches from his scalp. He flashed her a smile which almost blinded her.  
  
"What-what happened?" She was afraid of the answer but she needed to know if anything happened or not. Her new friend looked at her gravely.  
  
"You're one lucky girl you know that. If I hadn't shown up when I did." he didn't need to go on. She already knew what her fate would have been.  
  
Choking back a sob she said, "Thank you." In a low voice.  
  
In a cheery mood again he introduced himself. "Don't worry about it. My name's Darien. Darien Shields." After scrutinizing her a little he added, "You know, you look like someone I know. Anyway, where do you live, I think I should escort you home. I don't want you to run into anymore trouble."  
  
Rei smiled at her new found friend. "I live at Cherry Tree Hill. In the temple with my grandpa. And my name is Rei. Rei Hino."  
  
Taking her hand she offered Darien shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Rei." He walked her the last few minutes to the door of the temple. Just as he was going to leave he added, "Remember Rei, try to get home earlier. Maybe before the sun sets." With a wink and a wave he left a smiling Rei standing at the door.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
'Not again, please not again.' A tear escaped her closed eyes, her breathing heavy as she fought to fill her lungs with air as the hand clamped over her mouth made it difficult for her to breathe. The situation was the same. Again she was the victim. The only difference was that then someone was there to save her. Now, she had blown her chance by refusing Chad's offer as an escort. She prayed against all hope that maybe someone would find her but she had given up on that idea as she realized the only person who knew she was here was probably miles away now. She was beginning to get frantic again when she heard a whisper.  
  
"Shh.Rei, are you crying?" A familiar voice escaped from her assailants lips. She opened her eyes and squinted at the shadows to see who it was. He let go of his hold on her and moved a couple paces back. At that moment the moon came out from behind the clouds shedding some light at the man before her. She could just make out some of his features, and gasped still in shock. Just as quickly she turned the fear she had felt a few minutes ago into fury. Her violet eyes burned as she just looked at him.  
  
"Dammit, Jason." She yelled at his face. "Don't you ever.EVER scare me like that." Weariness soon took over her slim form, her mind clouded and a headache was slowly forming. Jason walked past her and picked up the purse she left lying on the side of the car.  
  
Feeling for a pulse, Rei took deep breaths to calm down. Her heart was pounding at 120 beats per minute. Her anger lessening, Jason figured it would be safe to talk to her again.  
  
Handing over her purse he said, "You dropped this." Rei shot him a glare in the dark which he could not see. Taking her bag from him she gave him a curt thank you.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked feeling calmer now.  
  
"I was in the neighbourhood." He looked at her and thanked the stars she couldn't see him blush. Looking away he continued, "I thought I saw someone following you the other day so I thought I'd check up on you." Rei's heart jumped to her throat. 'Someone following me, the other day.' She had been having a feeling that someone was watching her but she dismissed it as paranoia, now somebody she knew and trusted was telling her otherwise. Her hand shaking she cleared her mind of every bad thing that could possibly happen to her.  
  
With a clear voice that didn't indicate to her friend she was scared she asked, "Jason, can you take me home please?"  
  
He nodded and took the keys from her trembling hands, walked her over to the passenger side, sat her down before walking over to the driver seat.  
  
Looking at her made his heart swell. 'She looks so much like her.' He thought. Starting the engine up, they took the short drive home.  
  
At the door of her temple Jason said with warmth and careful deliberation, "Be careful Rei, the worlds a dangerous place in the dark." Rei nodded and watched him leave, his blonde hair glistening in the moonlight. His shoulders slightly hunched, and his hands in his pant pockets.  
  
Entering the temple she flicked on the lights and gasped. The place had been ransacked. Pictures were thrown of the wall, stuffing in the cushion ripped out, drawers open with papers half hanging over the side. She ran to the room and found the same result. The jolt of fear ran through again that night. Agitated she yelled out, "GRANDPA?" Running from room to room seeing the mess everywhere, she searched for her missing grandpa. When she heard someone grunted she followed the sound into the bathroom. Lying on the tile floor her grandpa was sprawled out. The broom by his side was probably the weapon somebody had used to knock him out. "Grandpa?" Rei cried out alarmed. Feeling for a pulse, she found a faint one. Rushing once more, she ran to use the phone and called the emergency number.  
  
AN: Yay, another chap up. I hope you all like this one. ^_^ Review Please. 


	5. Sad Farewell

~ * Obsessions * ~ By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: "Like do I really need to do this?" *sigh* "SM does not belong to me. There, are you happy now?"  
  
AN: Soz ppls 4 late post up...i can't help myself...my brains been stressed 2 da limit...*sigh*...I just got back from a school trip...n got bombarded with home work...n chores...n bing sick all da time...well, no more excuses...on with da show ^_^.  
  
Chapter 4: Sad Farewells  
  
Everything was happening too fast for Rei. Her grandfather's bloody limp body was still as he laid on the stretcher, an oxygen mask covering his face. The nurses rushing around shouting orders as the paramedics handed him over to them. The nurses pushed him to the operation room closing the door behind them. Rei tried to get into the room and was immediately stopped by a doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. You can't come in here."  
  
"But-but my grandfather..."  
  
"We'll let you know with our progression." The doctor gave her a sympathetic look before disappearing behind the door.  
  
Rei tried looking in the two windows but her vision was blurry, from unshed tears. Slowly, she turned making her way back to the lobby. Sitting down, she leaned her head in her arms and wept soundly. She felt a shiver down her spine, hugging herself tighter to keep her warm she looked around the room. Unfamiliar faces, sad like her own stared into space but...but they had companions whispering comforting words. Rei felt alone just then. Looking at the clock-2:37 am. She knew it was late to be calling anyone, but she didn't like being alone. At the nearest payphone she could find she dialed someone's number.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! The phone rang for a couple of minutes before anybody picked up.  
  
"Hello!" A sleepy voice murmured on the other line.  
  
"Chad." Rei almost cried with relief at hearing his voice. Sniffling back a cry she said "Chad, can you come please. I-I...I need someone here with me please." Rei's hand started to shake as she tried to say the next sentence.  
  
"Rei? Rei? Are you alright? Ok, Where are you? I'll come pick you up...Rei? You still there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm at-(sniffle)-the Tokyo Hospital, main lobby."  
  
"The hospital? What are you doing at the hospital?" The voice on the other line screamed out. "Oh my god Rei, are you alright? What happened? No wait, I'll be there in 15 minutes ok, just wait for me there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hanging up the phone Rei broke down into tears again. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her grandfather. Especially now, when she needed him most. She felt at a loss for words and her surrounding seemed to spin around her. Finding her seat she waited.  
  
The front door of the lobby opened and a young man rushed in quickly. His chestnut hair messy and flat on one side, a sign he had been asleep, darted sideways as he scoured the room with his worried hazel eyes until they landed on a slim form curled up into a small ball, hugging herself. Walking over to her, he saw her look up at him with her tearstained eyes, her expression somber. The next thing he knew, she was in his arms while he stroked her hair whispering comforting words to her. Telling her he (grandfather) would be fine, that he was strong and that he would make it. Having him there made Rei feel better. Having him there made her feel safe. She didn't know why, she just knew. Still in his arms, she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes, yes, Oh my god. Is she alright? Yes, yes. I'll be there. Yes, I'll call the others. Thanks Chad. I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
Worried about her friend, Serena quickly dialed up Amy relaying to her news of the tragic accident asking her to ring Lita while she call Mina. After calling Mina Serena found a dressing gown, slipping on a pair of comfortable shoes she grabbed her keys making her way to the hospital. At the door she ran into Lita and Mina. Amy had already gotten there earlier as she didn't live so far away as the others.  
  
Rushing for the reception they asked for Rei.  
  
"She's over at the lobby." The nurse at reception said.  
  
They all said their thanks and quickly ran to the lobby.  
  
Chad had noticed them rushing through the hall and waved them over. Placing a finger on his lips he signaled to them not to make so much noise pointing to the still sleeping Rei who was now lying on his lap.  
  
Stirring, Rei woke up. Blinking she saw four pairs of eyes staring at her. All filled with remorse.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rei." Serena said giving her a hug. "We all are."  
  
Lita clenched her fists saying, "What kind of person would hurt an old man?" Looking at Rei she softened her tone. "He's strong, we know he is. He'll make it." This brought a smile to Rei's lips.  
  
"Thank you guys for coming." Looking at Chad she gave him a smile silently thanking him for ringing her friends. "I don't know what I would do without him." She could barely be heard because she said it so low. Tears stung at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.  
  
"Don't think like that," Mina said comfortingly. "He's going to make it."  
  
Amy gave Rei a hug in turn and when she looked up she saw the doctor coming this way. "The doctors coming."  
  
Rei's head snapped around to see the doctor heading their way. The same one that had stopped her from entering the operation room.  
  
"Rei Hino."  
  
"Yes." Rei said dreading the news he might bring. "How is my grandfather?"  
  
"The doctor looked at Rei a minute before continuing. "He has some serious internal damages done to him. He lost a lot of blood. It looked like he was stabbed with a knife before being brutally beaten with..."  
  
"A broomstick." Rei interrupted gasping at what she was hearing.  
  
"Yes, he's still under intensive care. When you found him was he still conscious?"  
  
"No. He was...he umm...he was unconscious when I found him."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"What does that mean doctor?" someone from the back asked.  
  
"If he doesn't regain consciousness then I'm afraid, we won't be able to do anything."  
  
"No." Rei gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor said.  
  
Rei found it hard to breathe after that. Her vision became blurry as she started to feel faint. Chad noticing her face go pale went to her side just before she fainted. Looking up, he saw the worried looks in the other girl's faces. The tears that had escaped some of their eye's. Looking down protectively at the limp form in his arms Chad picked Rei up, holding her close and told the girls he wanted to take her to one of their homes. If it was alright with them. He didn't want her going back to the temple. Not after what just happened. He didn't want her to be alone either. Amy quickly offered to have Rei stay at her place.  
  
"I don't mind, there's plenty of room."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Rei's my friend. I'll do anything for her."  
  
"We'll all stay over." Mina suggested.  
  
"We can all look after her. How does that sound?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds good." Lita replied nodding her head.  
  
They all looked at Chad who seemed to be thinking over the idea. Not being able to think of anything better he nodded in agreement, then followed the girls out with the still limp Rei in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
The faint sound of crying had woken Lita up. Sleepily looking around she counted heads...1...2...3...what? Getting up suddenly she looked at the empty bed where earlier on Chad had laid a sleeping Rei. Hearing the silent weeping noise again she slowly followed the sound out to the balcony. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness she saw a bundled Rei huddled up at one corner crying. Lita had never seen Rei so depressed. As long as she had known Rei, Rei had refused to cry. To show any weakness, and lately Rei had been acting distant since the phone calls and the mysterious letters.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
SLAM!  
  
"I can't stand this anymore." A furious Rei screamed holding her head. "Whoever is doing this is going to be sorry for messing with my head."  
  
Lita looked at the phone which had not been properly hung up on its hook then looked back at her friend. "You still getting those calls?" she asked curiously.  
  
Rei glared back at her. "Yes I am. I'm getting sick of it." She stormed around the living room trying her best not to break anything. "I tried calling the police, but there's nothing they can do." Shaking her hands in the air she added, "Apparently I might be going paranoid." Rei reached the far side of the room, sliding to the floor she put her hands in her hands. "What am I going to do Lita?" she muttered. "Those letters are getting worse. The police don't believe me. My grandfather's to preoccupied with the temple, I didn't want to make him worry."  
  
Lita stopped stretching and went to sit next to Rei. "You have us. If it gets worse why don't you ask to get the phone disconnected for a while?"  
  
"I can't. Grandfather needs the phone for after hours fortune telling."  
  
"Well, have you shown the letters to the police?"  
  
Rei just shook her head. "I can't"  
  
"Why not? Maybe they'll find some prints and take this matter seriously."  
  
"Lita I can't." Rei said, her face solemn. "I burnt them. Every single one of them. I couldn't stand the sight of it. So I threw it in the fire."  
  
"Ok." Giving Rei a hug Lita said "Don't worry, we'll find out who it is and when we do..." smiling at Rei to give effect to her idea "We'll incarcerate him. What do you say?"  
  
Rei nodded. She liked the idea.  
  
* End of Flash Back *  
  
Lita looked at Rei long and hard. She couldn't believe that this girl, was Rei. She was showing a sign of weakness Rei would never show. She was vulnerable and Rei never allowed herself to be vulnerable.  
  
"Rei." Lita called out softly so she didn't wake the others up.  
  
Nothing. No reply. Rei just stayed silent.  
  
"Rei, I know you're out here."  
  
"I don't want to talk."  
  
"Rei please..."  
  
"No. Just leave me alone ok."  
  
"Rei I want to tal..."  
  
RING! Ring!  
  
They were interrupted when the phone rang. Ring! Ring!  
  
A sleepy Amy answered the phone on it's fifth ring.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Silence. Rei and Lita waited anxiously for an answer.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Anderson residence." An answer replied.  
  
"Yes. May I help you?"  
  
Rei and Lita relaxed a little as they listened to Amy talk on the phone.  
  
"This is Doctor Sherman. I understand I can reach Miss Hino at this residence."  
  
"Yes, I'll go get her." Rei looked up as she heard this and saw Amy signaling for her to go to the phone. Her heart fell as she thought who might be on the other line.  
  
"Hello!" Rei said, her voice a little shaky.  
  
"Miss Hino?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Doctor Sherman, from the hospital. I'm calling on behalf of your grandfather."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you come down to the hospital now please?"  
  
"Can't you tell me what it is?"  
  
"I'd rather speak to you personally."  
  
Rei's heart stopped. Finding her voice Rei replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there."  
  
"I'll see you soon then Miss Hino."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I have to go to the hospital." Rei said to no one in particular. Fear was approaching her at what the doctor might have to tell her. "Can someone take me?" Not taking her eyes of the phone that was still in her hands.  
  
AN: Yeah I know, it was kinda boring...but yeh well. Hmmm...I don't know. Read and Review plz.....plz. Thanx ^_^ 


	6. Nathan Maxwell

**_~ * Obsessions * ~_**

By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own SM...I am not smart enough to think up something this good.

Chapter Five: Nathan Maxwell

'Damn that old crackpot.' He murmured under his breath. He had managed to break into the temple only to be found by the old man. The old man had put up a fierce battle cracking one of his ribs and only out of desperation did he pick up the broom stick and strike the old guy down. He had thought that everyone was out be he was mistaken. Now the old guy was in hospital with Rei and... and...

He threw the glass he was holding against the far side of the wall. Jealousy raged through his body as the image of Rei..._his_ Rei...was held, and cradled by some jerk. 'Dam it Rei.' He growled pacing the room trying to release some of his anger. Wincing with pain his hand clutched at his ribs as it ached with every agonising breath he took. He fumbled his way onto the couch breathing slowly. In his mind he saw her face, the way her almond shape violet eyes glinted in delight, how she flicked her silky raven hair over her shoulders in defiance or brushed the bangs out of her face, her slim figure perfectly proportioned and well toned, her creamy complexion smooth with a slight tan. He smiled as the image played over his mind...

...Rei, standing in the middle of a rose garden, the red roses in full bloom, its scent in the air, the moon in all its glory shone down on her. She was wearing a pale crimson dress, her hair tied up with a matching ribbon fell loosely at her waist with small lengths of curls at her tips, and she was holding a single rose. She looked up to see him there, she smiled opening her arms beckoning to him to go to her. He did. He walked towards her but the nearer he got the further away she seemed to be. He quickened his pace reaching out to her but she just smiled, her eyes sparkling. Then another image entered his mind, her limp form was under him, his hands around her delicate neck, her eyes wide, lifeless, her beautiful face drained of its entire natural colour, her lips slightly parted were blue then she was gone. Faded away, the only thing left in her place was a red rose...

"No." He croaked. "Come back." Sweating, his breath in uneven gasps, his eyes wide feeling a little disoriented. He was in his lounge, the broken glass still where he had thrown it, he must have fallen asleep daydreaming. Relaxing, he glanced at the clock, 3:16 am. A small groan escaped his lips. With a sigh he moved slowly to his bedroom clutching at his ribs. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before but it still hurt a great deal.

* * *

Rei sat by her grandfathers' side all night into the early morning hours. She grasped his hand in her own stroking it while soothing her nerves. Her eyes showed signs of bloodshot, she was tired, and she knew she was tired but she refused to sleep. She wanted to be awake when her grandfather woke up. She wanted to be the first thing he saw, to let him know how much he meant to her. Losing her grandad was too much, she had already lost her mother, and she didn't want to lose him too. She didn't think she could bear to move in with her dad. A sigh slipped from her lips as she looked at him through half open lids. His normally glowing face was pale, his skull wrapped in bandages. He was hooked up to several machines which recorded his heartbeat, pressure level, anything. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand willing the tears she felt at the back of her eyes not to come out. Her mind wandered to the few excruciating minutes of her life, when the doctor had called to speak to her.

* Flash back *

"Miss Hino?"

Rei looked up at the doctor in front of her, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Yes." She managed to squeak.

He flashed an apologetic smile, looking down at her. His eyes taking in the young lady before him. 'So young, such a shame.'

"Your grandad has suffered severe head injury Miss Hino." _'No!'_ She thought stunned. her heart beat raced as the silence continued. All she could do was nod her head to continue. "I'm afraid..." With a sigh of resignation, "I'm afraid that if, note I said _if_, he wakes up, he will have no recollection of anything or possibly anyone."

"No." She gasped a hand flying to her lips, her eyes widening.

"The brain damage was too much, and he lost a lot of blood..."

"Are you saying there's a possibility he might die?"

"There is a possibility, yes. He is still unconscious and if he doesn't wake up in the next 72 hours than I'm afraid we can do nothing else but assume he is dead."

The silence in the room prolonged, the tension in the air stiffened. Rei swayed a little feeling light headed.

The doctor continued, "The part of the brain damaged is his memory. His nervous system is working its way around it...if he wakes up, let's just say he will have the mental age capacity of an 18 month old baby."

Rei felt weak at her knees, her grandad _an 18 month old baby...No!_ Her grandad was strong spirited, headstrong. He had so much energy, so full of life...and now, now...no, no. Whoever was responsible for taking his spirit was going to pay, he was going to die a slow, agonising death. 'So help me god," she muttered, anger swirled through her body, fire alighted her eyes.

"Thank you doctor." She said calmly straining herself to keep composed. "Can I see him now?"

The doctor nodded his head before leaving her in front of his bed room door.

* End of Flash back *

Rei had been there since, not once leaving his side, not even to eat. She breathed in deeply as she studied her grandfathers' face. A grim expression on her features, "I promise you grandfather, I will get who did this to you," she whispered. Lifting her granddads hand, she pressed her lips to the back of it then placed it against her forehead still grasping it, 'I will look after you too, and I promise you that. I will not let anything like this happen again. I will not, I can not.'

* * *

"Hey Serena." A familiar voice called out.

"Oh, hey Melvin." Serena replied when she saw the gangly boy walking towards her.

"How are you?" He asked casually.

Serena sighed, "I'm actually really worried about Rei, with her grandpa being in the hospital and everything."

"Oh." Melvin's placid face faltered. "How is Rei?"

"I really don't know. I haven't seen her for ages. I know from Amy's mum that she hasn't left her granddads side, not even for food." Serena shook her head sadly.

"But they're looking after her right." Melvin asked quite worriedly.

Serena eyed Melvin suspiciously, "Gee Melvin, you sure are worried about her, I wouldn't fret so much though. Rei's a big girl, she can handle herself. And you got admire her determination and loyalty." She added a look of admiration shining in her deep blue eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked him as she witnessed him clutching his side a look of pain etched in his features.

"Hmm what? Oh, yeah umm....I got food poisoning from a little Chinese restaurant in central Tokyo." He muttered a bit disgusted at himself for letting her see him double over in pain. "I'm all right now, not as bad as it was before." He knew that was the truth.

Serena still didn't look convinced, her brows furrowed together in the centre, "All right, if you say so." And in a more compassionate voice she said, "hey Melvin, I'm so sorry about Molly. You two made a great couple."

Melvin's eyes narrowed slightly. His face hardened. He ran his hand through his messy chocolate hair pretty frustrated that she had to bring it up. In a controlled voice he said thank you and made up an excuse to leave.

"Okay." Serena said confused, "I'll see you later Melvin."

"Yeah, later." He muttered before moving on.

'Gee, I wonder what got into him.' Serena thought trying to think what she could have said to make him abruptly leave. She couldn't think about it for long as she heard someone's voice calling her out of her thoughts.

"Amy, hi." Serena said smiling at her dear friend.

Out of breath and exhausted Amy stopped in front of her blonde friend gasping for air. Her blue hair stuck to her face wet with perspiration. Her pale blue eyes told her friend they needed to talk.

"Come on Amy, let's sit down. Is anything wrong? Oh my gosh, did something happen to Rei? Her grandad?"

Amy shook her head vigorously, "no but I did find out about something. We need to call the others and have a meeting now."

"But what about Rei, she won't leave the hospital." Serena said anxiously. "We can't have a meeting with out her."

"It's all right, we'll fill her in when we visit her, let's go."

* * *

"Mina look, it's Jason." Lita said. "And who's the guy he's talking too."

Mina studied the two guys who walked in the room over the rim of her milkshake, both a couple years older than her and Lita. Jason was at an average height while his friend stood a head taller than him. Jason with his blonde hair combed and his green eyes was a natural hunk. Mina realised with a smirk that all the girls in the arcade they were eating at were ogling him. His friend was a sharp contrast to him, though not bad looking himself, he had crystal blue eyes and a mass of wavy brown hair that hung loosely down his face just reaching his shoulders. His stride like Jason's was confident and purposeful, both well built and yet...there was something about him that was familiar though she just couldn't put her finger on it. Narrowing her cerulean blue eyes, she looked at her tall brunette friend who sat across from her. 

Lita's forest green eyes sparkled in amusement as she observed the two guys sit a little distance away from them, both apparently in a heated discussion. In the corner of her eyes she saw Mina staring at her intensely which made her slightly nervous. Fidgeting in her seat she finally turned to face her friend and ask, "Ok, what's wrong? You're making me nervous looking at me like that."

Mina didn't answer her but kept staring at her. Lita waved her hand in front of her friends face then laughed at her mistake. Mina wasn't staring at her, but merely staring of into space. Mina's brow furrowed deepening as she turned her attention back to the tall stranger who was talking to Jason. From where they were sitting they both looked like they were having a normal conversation but by the frustrated look on both their faces Mina knew they weren't just having a pleasant talk. Suddenly the tall stranger abruptly got up and left, walking briskly out the door, his back stiff. Looking back at Jason, she saw him sigh and lean his head back against the wall his eyes closed, breathing in deeply.

"Hey girls, can I get you anything else?"

Mina looked up to see Andrew at their table, flashing him a smile she politely declined. Lita also shook her head and thanked Andrew. When he was about to leave an idea struck Mina.

"Andrew wait." She called out quickly.

"So you changed your mind?" Andrew's clear eyes shined with humour as a blush slowly crept across Mina's cheeks.

"Well no, not exactly I just wanted to ask you something, if that's all right with you." She stammered.

Brushing his blonde bangs away from his face he gave her a smile, "Sure, what is it?"

Mina bit her bottom lip fighting the urge to collapse in his arms, keeping herself composed even though her insides were melting. "Do you know who that guy was? The one that was talking to Jason a little while ago?"

Andrew felt a wave of disappointment, though his smile never left his face, "Sure that was Nathan Maxwell. He arrived six months ago from America. He use to go to Johnson High a few years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." She replied offhandedly. "I thought there was something familiar about him. Thanks Andrew."

Lita eyed Mina a smirk on her lips raising an eyebrow which suggested something. Mina blushed ducking her head to finish her milkshake, her blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders covering her face. "Great place you got here Andrew." Lita said politely.

Andrew's face brightened at the compliment, "Thanks Lita, I was thinking of bringing in that new virtual game next month. What do you think?" Andrew had, a couple years ago started his own arcade game shop bringing in all the new latest versions which made the place a popular hangout for school kids. Taking up an advice from an old friend of his, he had an extra room built in turning it into a little cafe, so now kids just went there after school to do one or the other or both in  familiar comfortable surroundings.

Lita's eyes brightened, "Great, I can't wait." 

"Well, I'll see you girls later than." He said.

"Bye Andrew." Both girls said simultaneously.

"Oh wow, a new virtual reality game, it's going to be so much fun don't you think?" Lita said excitedly turning to look at her friend. Lita gave an inward groan. Mina had that same expression again. "Earth to Mina, come in Mina." She said waving her hand in front of her face.

Just then Mina snapped her fingers, "That's it." With a triumphant smile on her face she looked at a startled Lita. "No wonder he looked so familiar."

"Why? We know that guy?" Lita asked amused.

"Of course, why didn't I realise before. Remember? High school, we were in grade nine."

* Flash back *

"Get lost creep." Molly said angrily, "I'm not interested so go and pick on someone who is."

The tall sixteen year old boy simpered delighting in Molly's reaction to his proposal. "Come on Molly, think about it. We could be good together." He purred.

Molly shuddered at the thought, "Over my dead body Nathan Maxwell. I'd first kiss a pig's ass before I even consider it."

Nathan's crystal blue eyes turned ice cold as the crowd snickered at him. He was not use to rejections and he'd be damned if he got his perfect reputation as a player ruined over a red haired nerd, a plain looking red haired nerd. In a constrained voice he asked her again, "I wouldn't ask unless I meant it Miss Molly Osaka. You know perfectly well..."

"Yes," Molly snapped interrupting him. "I know perfectly well about your unruly behaviour and..."

Nathan grabbed Molly's arm bringing her closer to him, their bodies almost touching. Gripping her arm he sneered at her, his face inches away from hers, his eyes blazing full of anger. "I won't take no for an answer."

Molly whimpered in pain as his hold on her tightened, her heart stuck in her throat. "Please, you're hurting me." She gasped when he tightened his hold on her.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice barked. 

Molly and Nathan snapped their heads towards the group of girls who were walking towards them. Molly pleaded for help in  her eyes and Nathan released his grip on her. A smile plastered across his face he asked, "Can I help you ladies?"

Lita who was standing at the front returned his smile, "You could release your hold on our friend."

Nathan looked from her face to each and every face recognising them all before his gazed landed on the girl next to her. A dark haired beauty whose eyes violet blazed with anger as she saw the bruise he had inflicted on Molly's arm. He cocked his brow at her, "I don't believe we have met?" He said not even glancing at the others.

Her eyes narrowed as he studied him, the corner of her mouth curved ever so slightly. Then she smiled at him, provoking him he thought.

"Rei Hino." Someone from behind him said, a look of interest in his own mocking green eyes. 

Another voice from behind him said, "Started the party without us eh Nathan." Completely ignoring the girls a hint of anger in his somewhat cool appearance.

Two more sixteen year old boys showed up beside Nathan. Jason and Darien.

"I was just..." Nathan said.

"Trying to get a head start on us." Darien completed his sentence. Finally acknowledging the girls he nod his head to say hi, his eyes lingering slightly longer on Rei an amused expression in his eyes. Then the bell rang breaking up the crowd as everyone went to class concluding the lunch period.

* End of Flash back *

"Oh yeah," Lita smirked thoughtfully, "The three player wannabe's: Jason, Darien and Nathan Maxwell." Lita laughed at the absurdity of the 'good old days'. "I remember, didn't he get expelled or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." Mina replied thoughtfully.

A little chuckle escaped from Lita's lips, "Didn't Andrew become a player when he left school."

Mina's eyes widened, a smile played across her face. "Yeah, he sure did." A silent pause prolonged as they both remembered the playground incident.

Bored Lita cast a glance around the room when she saw two familiar faces entering the arcade. "Hey look, it's Serena and Amy." Lita said surprised. She waved catching the girl's attention then turned back to Mina. "I wonder what's so important that Serena had to actually run to find us."

Mina just shrugged her shoulders, "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

_Rei was standing in the middle of a rose garden, the red roses in full bloom, it's scent in the air, the moon in all its glory shone down on her. She was wearing a pale crimson dress, her hair tied up with a matching ribbon fell loosely to her waist with small lengths of curls at her tips, and she was holding a single rose. She looked up to see him there; she smiled opening her arms beckoning to him to go to her. He did. She watched him walk towards her but the nearer he got the further away she seemed to be. She saw him quicken his pace reaching out to her but she just smiled, her eyes sparkling. Then she was struggling, gasping for breath, hitting out at her faceless assailant, her limp form was pinned under him, his hands around her delicate neck strangling her, she choked as she tried to talk, her eyes wide at the realisation that she would die tonight, her grandfather's lifeless face entered her mind...no...She managed to squeak but to no avail. She felt a tear drop land on her cheek before everything went black, her beautiful face drained of all it's natural colour, her lips slightly parted were blue then she was gone. Faded away, the only thing left in her place was a single red rose..._

"No." She screamed sitting up suddenly, the room spun around her, her head ached. Disoriented and hungry, she focused her eyes on the body on the bed in front of her. She realised she must have fallen asleep. Her breathing was uneven, her heart beat raced, her throat dry and since the day she found her grandfather's unconscious body on the bathroom floor her eyes were wide and full of fear. Not being able to hold it back anymore the tears ran down her cheeks as she wept silently praying, clutching to her grandad for dear life.


	7. Coincidences don't come in Threes

**_~ * Obsessions * ~_**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

**Disclaimer: SM does not blong 2 me.**

Chapter Six: Coincidences don't come in Threes.

Rei wandered aimlessly down the street, her vision clouded by the image of her grandad in the hospital bed, weak, and connected to tubes and machines. She shuddered at the thought and instead focused on her good memories. Memories of her grandad teaching her basics for martial arts, the rituals of the temple, how to read signs. Her grandad smiling when she received her first belt in martial arts. Rei smiled as these images played through her mind, from the very first day she came to the temple to the last day she saw her grandad before…

"What's so funny?"

The voice jerked her from her thoughts and she was staring into the blue orbs of Darien Shield. "Hey Rei."

"Hi." A slow blush covered her cheeks as a memory popped into her mind.

* Flash back *

"He's so dreamy." a sixteen year old Rei said to no one in particular.

"I know what you mean." Serena said the same dreamy look on her face.

They both sighed as the person himself walked across the street whistling. Hands in his pockets.

"Just look at him."

"He's so delicious I could eat him."

"It's too bad he's going out with Anne." Serena said sadly after a small pause.

Rei just watched him walk confidently in even strides, flicking his raven hair over his eyes with a little flick of his head. She sighed as she saw him walk over to a redhead leaning against the side wall waiting for him, a big smile plastered on her face. She felt a tug at her heart as she watched him pull her into his arms looking into her eyes smiling in return. She turned her head away when she saw him lean his head forward to kiss her. Rei watched Serena's lower lip tremble. They both had a crush on him but Serena's crush was a lot more closer to love.

"Darien." She heard her whimper.

* End of Flash back *

"How's it going Darien?" Rei said struggling to keep from falling apart in front of him.

"I was on my way to lunch. Would you like to join me?" Darien added. He wasn't sure whether inviting her would get her mind away from her problems but he thought he would give it a try. But looking at her hurt him. She didn't know it though.

Rei hesitated, "I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Darien pressed.

Rei considered it for a moment. _It's just lunch after all. I can see grandad after. "Ok, thanks."_

"Great." Darien said forcing a smile on his lips. "But can we go to my place first, I have to pick up something for a friend."

Rei nodded her head. "Ok."

* * *

"You remember how I was researching in the library for my socio economics class? Well I was going through some old paper clippings and look what I found." Amy showed the four girls in front of her what she had found and waited to see their reaction. They all gasped, their eyes widening in horror.

"She looks… she looks just like…" Serena muttered.

"I know." Amy said pleased and at the same time horror stricken.

Lita stared hard at the picture, "they're so identical." Looking at Amy. "How come we never so her around?"

"Look at the title." Amy said pointing at the top.

**SCHOOL GIRL FOUND DEAD!**

"Oh my," Lita murmured.

Mina had been quiet for a while reading the clipping. Her gasp was loud enough to attract the attention of several people at the other tables of Andrews café and several more at the closer game section of the arcade. Her blue eyes was afraid, not of what she read but of the implication of what she read. "It could be just coincidence." She managed to say while the others read the clipping.

Amy just shook her to say otherwise. "No, remember Molly Osaka?"

They all nodded their heads. "Well, here is a clipping I copied when I found this one." Amy took out another paper clipping and showed them. They saw a smiling photo of a seventeen year old girl with clear blue eyes and a mass of red copper hair, wavy and hung loose at her shoulders. A small trail of freckles ran across her nose. She had grown prettier than the plain fourteen year old girl they remembered from high school. Their looks were sombre when they read the clipping and understood the dilemma they were in.

"What are we going to do?" Serena choked out on the verge of tears.

Mina said nothing. Lita looked defiant, "We have to do something."

"But we can't," Amy's small voice said which shocked Lita, "Not without proof."

"And besides," Mina said looking up, she was clearly troubled by the issue at hand. "We don't know which of the three is responsible."

They were silent as they looked at the picture of the clipping. A shadow of dread crept into their minds and into their hearts.

* * *

"Here we are." Darien said opening the door of his two unit apartment.

Rei walked in and stood nervously in the middle of a large room which appeared to be by the furniture, the lounge room.

"Please, sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Darien said walking to the left where there was a corridor with closed doors, then disappeared into one of the rooms.

Rei looked around making a mental note of what she saw. Darien didn't have very expensive furniture but what he did have was quite comfortable. The white plush lounge chair faced the double sliding doors which led to a balcony overlooking the east of Tokyo. A single lounge seat face a wide screen flat TV. He had some pots of plant which was well watered and taken cared of. On the opposite wall a small book case stood with several university textbooks and novels. A vase and some photos. Rei wandered over to have a look at the view of the balcony. _Wow, you can see a lot of places up here. You can even see my temple. Then she wandered over to the case and looked at the photos. Each photo seemed to be about Darien. Either with an older woman she assumed to be his mother, an older man she assumed her father and there was a single photo of a girl by herself. Rei smiled, __must be his girlfriend she mused then stopped. Her smile became confused as she picked up the photo and scrutinised the picture. It was a girl of seventeen standing in the middle of a rose garden, the red roses in full bloom. The moon was behind her shining. She was smiling. She was wearing a pale crimson dress with a matching ribbon tying her long raven hair up at the side. The rest fell loosely to her waist. Her violet eyes sparkled…__What was __Darien__ doing with a photo of her? But Rei couldn't even remember where the photo was taken and she knew she didn't own a crimson dress. Rei stared closely at the picture and saw it was her. Just someone with a great likeness to her. The only difference between the two was that the girl in the photo had dimples when she smiled. Rei heard a noise behind and put the photo back on the case._

"You ready." Darien said coming out, a small package in his hand. He looked at Rei carefully. She was slightly pale in colour which made him worried. "Is there something wrong Rei?" he asked coming forward.

Rei trembled as she saw him take a step forward. In he mind all she could see was the image of someone on top of her lifeless form, hands around her neck. "I- I don't think…what I mean to say is that I- I uh," Rei stared at Darien, his expression hurt as he looked at her. Her heart sank. "Thank you for inviting me to lunch Darien." Rei said softly. "but I really should get back to the hospital, it's getting late and… and grandpa needs me now."

Darien nodded in understanding then stepped aside and watched her leave. He was confused and wandered what had got her so rattled up. He picked up his jacket and left his apartment after a few minutes had passed.

* * *

He watched from the sanctuary of the shadows as Rei ran lightly up the hospital stairs and entered the building. _Soon my dear sweet Rei. Soon! He smiled as he pictured her, her violet eyes staring adoringly at him, smiling for him and him alone. __Soon.He promised himself.__ Very soon._

AN: Well, Read and Review!!!!!!


	8. Hope

**_~ * Obsessions * ~_**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me.

Chapter Seven: Hope

"Hmmm....ugh! Chad. Don't you ever scare me like that." Rei snapped at the grinning boy who was standing right behind her, wiping the haze from her sleepy eyes. 

Chad smiled at her sheepishly and took the empty seat next to her. His face was stern. "So how is he?" He asked looking at the unconscious body lying on the bed.

Rei sighed, she was still holding onto her granddads hand in hers. "It's the third day Chad. I'm afraid...I'm afraid he's not going to make it." She whispered tears welling in her eyes. She forced herself not to cry, blinking back the tears.

Chad grimaced at her pain. "He still has a chance Rei. Don't give up." he answered. "I know your grandad...his strong. Amazingly strong. And he'll come through, if not for himself then for you."

Rei dropped her gaze to her granddads pale ones her cheeks burning. 'He looks so peaceful.' The wrinkles around his closed eyes were softened, his breathing was low and laboured. "And what will I do if he doesn't wake up?" She asked softly not daring to breathe, waiting for an answer.

Chad concentrated his hazel eyes on her sad face. She looked tired, her raven hair was limp, her usually flaming violet eyes were sad...blank. Almost without emotion. "You have me." He told her quietly.

She stared at him, her lips slightly parted, just gaping. Her violet eyes clashed with his hazel ones. His hand found her tearstained cheeks, caressing it with all the gentleness he could.

Rei closed her eyes feeling his soft tender touch. It sent shivers down her spine and her stomach was fluttering. How he could make her feel that way was beyond her. She opened her eyes to find that he was still looking at her...his face merely inches away from hers. She held in a gasp as her heart beat accelerated. Soon his lips were softly brushing against her own, not demanding just _sensual._ He pulled back after a few minutes and Rei saw the blush heat his cheeks.

"You want a cup of coffee or something?" He asked not looking at her.

Rei smiled, her own cheeks were burning. "I'd like one thanks...tea."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He got up squeezing Rei on the shoulder before leaving.

Alone in the dark room Rei sighed, biting her bottom lip. 'What am I doing?' She shook her head trying to unjumble her confused mind. 'Do I feel anything for him?' She remembered when she felt alone in the lobby and she needed someone to comfort her. Her first thoughts were of Chad. And then he came, held her, soothed her, he made her feel safe wrapped in his arms. He made her feel..._special. _Just as she was sorting her feelings for Chad she heard the door opening. Smiling she turned around but her smiled faltered. "Who are you?" She glared standing slowly between the man and her grandad. "And what do you want?"

"Rei, is that a way you talk to an old friend?" He stepped closer towards her, his blue eyes glinting.

"I don't know who you are..." She glared, fear piercing her chest.

"Rei..." He stepped closer reaching out an arm which she dodged. "We need to talk..."

"We have nothing to talk about. Now leave before I call security." She snapped moving away. 

"I need to ask you some questions." He said exasperatedly, running a hand over his neatly tied up long brown hair.

Rei felt her heart wrench. _'Oh my god...what if he's the one? What if he's the one sending me letters and those stupid calls?_' An even more horrid thought passed her mind which made her gasp. _'What if he's the one that hurt grandpa?' _Suddenly all of Rei's pent up anger surged through her veins as these thoughts entered her mind. _'What if he's here to finish the job? Well I won't let him...he'll have to kill me first.'_

The man in front of her stared at her, amused. He saw her cowering from his touch, avoiding him. Not like the Rei he knew in high school. Then his smirk turned into a frown. Her eyes which were etched with fear only moments ago flickered as her violet orbs flamed with..._anger? 'What? Why is she looking at me like that? I only came to ask her...'_

Rei had managed to control her mind letting out a smooth swift kick which landed on the side of his head knocking him over. She heard him groan as he staggered back up. "Why did you do that for?" He yelled at her wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Get away from me you psycho." Rei yelled back getting ready in another stance. This time he was ready for her. He blocked her right hook and dodged her left punch only to feel her knee sinking into his lower abdomen knocking the air out of him. Rei got ready again for another confrontation as she watched him getting up slowly this time, his breathing ragged.

"You are going to be sorry you did that Rei Hino." The man snarled. Rei's eyes never left him. Something in his smirk seemed familiar though...but where? She looked him up, brown hair, blue eyes, really tall...kinda cute, yet familiar. In her moment of thought she felt herself falling to the ground with a loud thump and something heavy landed on top of her. He leered from his position on top of her. "I only wanted to ask you..."

The door flew open and a smiling Chad walked in holding two containers of steaming tea. He was unaware of what had been happening. "Here you go Rei, white and two sugars just the way you...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" 

Rei winced as she saw his face go completely red, the tea in his hands completely forgotten. "Get of her now." He yelled dropping the cups and making a beeline to where they were. Rei took the opportunity to kick upwards hitting him in the groin, pushed him off and rolled aside. She watched taking in laboured breaths as Chad grabbed him by the collar and stood him up. He looked dangerous, and she winced when she saw the guy punch him in the stomach. A couple of the patrons and nurses who heard the yelling soon notified the security guards and they managed to drag away the man screaming. "Unhand me...do you know who I am? I am Nathan Maxwell. I am going to sue you all if you don't let me go now."

"Please do not resist Mr. Maxwell or we will have to use more force."

He glared at the security guard who paid no attention then glared at Rei who was still huddled on the floor near the bed and Chad was panting for breath by the door.

"Are you all right Rei?" Chad asked concerned.

"I uh...I uh..." Rei couldn't think what to say. _'Oh god is it over? Please say it's over.'_ The last few months of tension swept down her body. Nathan Maxwell. Then she recognised him.

* Flashback *

"Get lost creep." She heard someone yelling getting her attention, "I'm not interested so go and pick on someone who is."

She watched the tall sixteen year old boy simpering delighting in Molly's reaction to his proposal. "Come on Molly, think about it. We could be good together." He purred.

The girl shuddered at his remark, "Over my dead body Nathan Maxwell. I'd first kiss a pig's ass before I even consider it."

Rei smirked at the girl's spunk and saw the boy's crystal blue eyes turn to an ice cold as the crowd snickered at him. She guessed he was not use to rejections. In a constrained voice she heard him ask her again, "I wouldn't ask unless I meant it Miss Molly Osaka. You know perfectly well..."

"Yes," Molly snapped interrupting him. "I know perfectly well about your unruly behaviour and..."

She frowned when she saw him grab Molly's arm pulling her closer to him, their bodies almost touching. He was gripping her arm and he sneered at her, his face inches away from hers, his eyes blazing full of anger. "I won't take no for an answer."

That was enough. She looked at the angry scowls on her friend's faces and they all unconsciously headed towards the scene.

"What's going on here?" Lita barked breaking through the crowd. 

She saw Molly and Nathan snapped their heads towards them. Molly pleaded for help in her eyes and Nathan loosened his grip on her. A smile plastered across his face he asked, "Can I help you ladies?"

Lita who was standing at the front returned his smile, "You could release your hold on our friend."

She watched him looking at Lita's face to each and every other face recognising them all before his gazed landed on her. He cocked his brow at her, "I don't believe we have met?" He said not even glancing at the others.

Her eyes narrowed as he studied him, the corner of her mouth curved ever so slightly. Then she smiled at him, trying to provoke him.

* End of Flashback *

Of course. That was the last she saw of him too, hearing nasty stories about him from her friends because the very next day he didn't show up to school and rumour had it he was expelled. _'You know him Rei. How else would he know about 'how silky soft your hair is' and such and such?_' Serena's voice repeated in her mind, but she had only seen him that one day and she sure as hell knew that he never was close enough to have even touched her hair. Something didn't add up.

"Rei are you okay?" She heard Chad ask breaking her thoughts. 

"Oh...thank you Chad." She said smiling at him, the nagging feeling of her being watched pushed to the back of her head. She felt him pull her into a warm embrace as he stroked her hair while she buried her head in his neck. _You know him Rei. How else would he know about 'how silky soft your hair is' and such and such?_' Rei stiffened, she pulled back a look of horror in her eyes.

Chad was confused, worried. "Rei what's wrong? Rei tell me." He moved closer but she staggered backwards.

  
"Stay away from me." She whispered, grabbing a chair using it as a shield. "Go away."

Chad was hurt. 'What had made her do this?' He moved closer, "Rei what's wrong? Why are you doing this? Let me help you."

"NO." She screamed holding the chair firmly, her knuckles turning white. "Go away and leave me alone."

Chad was stunned. Too stunned for words. He pulled back his hand and looked at her carefully. She was afraid...of him. "I'll see you later then." He said sadly, walking backwards slowly reaching the door. "I hope he gets better soon." He added nodding to the body still hooked up to machines. Then he left, closing the door behind him quietly.

Rei heaved in a deep breath. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore so she let it run, shaking her whole body. She put the chair down and cried, a feeling in her stomach turning into knots.

* * *

Serena was looking at the raven haired girl with violet eyes sadly. She couldn't imagine the pain he must have gone through when she died. And the pain he must have been going through seeing Rei everyday.

"How did she die Darien?" She asked him softly. Of course she knew but she needs the whole story.

Darien was standing behind her and she felt him stiffen when she asked him her question. There was a long pause and she thought he wasn't going to answer her when he picked up the picture, looking at it lovingly. "It was the night of her prom...she was getting ready for her date. This photo was taken that night."

"She looks beautiful."

"She was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Her smile would light up the room she walks in. Her presence would release any tension in the air. She had a lively soul. I could see why Jason fell in love with her."

"Jason?" Serena eyes widened. That was news. "What's Jason got to do with this?"

"Jason was her date to the prom. He took her to the rose gardens that night...he was going to surprise her with something. He left and when he got back he found her lying on the ground...her rib..her ribbon around neck. Someone had strangled her." His voice trailed off as the memory came flooding back. "I was so angry with Jason I...I...that's why when I see Rei, I feel so protective of her. She reminds me so much of my sister, it hurts."

"I'm so sorry Darien. I shouldn't have brought it up." Serena said sympathetically. She found out a lot more than she thought she ever would. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

Rei picked herself up and felt a warm tingling sensation wash over her. She smiled. 'Someone's thinking about me.' She walked to sit by her grandad taking in his hand. 'Please get better.'

As if he had heard her plea his heart monitor began to quicken and she felt him squeeze her hand softly. Her heart began to race when she felt his fingers tightening around hers and he murmured something, she couldn't make it out though. Then just like it had started he fell back to unconsciousness, and Rei felt a flicker of hope in her heart grow, burning. 'You can do this grandpa. I'm waiting for you to come back to me.'

* * *

Mina and Lita walked into the Crown Arcade keeping a lookout for Jason. They spotted him sitting on one of the high chairs and took the empty ones next to him.

"Hi Jason." Lita said smiling, batting her long lashes at him. Mina sat back watching her friend work, a smirk on her face.

"Hi." Jason said absently.

"I noticed you and your friend come in the other day." She continued. "He's awfully cute...who was he?"

Jason put down his drink and turned to stare at Lita's innocent jade green eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"Why would I be kidding?" Lita said pouting.

"Maybe because you use to want to beat the hell out of him in high school." 

"You lost me...I don't even know him."

"Nathan Maxwell ring a bell?" Jason snorted, picking his drink.

Loud gasps escaped both Lita and Mina. "No way...What's he doing here?" Mina asked getting curious.

"He's investigating the murder case of Molly Osaka. Apparently there has been similar cases and he wants to know if they are all linked."

"So he came to question you the other day? Why?" Lita asked frowning at the prospect that the oh so cute guy was the jerk Nathan himself.

Jason's jaw clenched and he almost dropped his drink at the question. "Because I was involved with a similar case. If you'll excuse me ladies I have to get to work."

The girls just stared at his retreating back taking in what he had said. "What did he mean he was involved in a similar case?" Mina asked.

"Beats me." Lita said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's eat I'm hungry."

* * *

Rei had been to engross in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open or silently click as the lock was turned over. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on it's end making Rei aware she that someone was standing behind her. She held her breath in, her body was shaking with fear. She clasped her hands around her granddads tighter. When she heard the crunch of shoes stepping on glass she twirled quickly around in her seat. Her violet eyes wide with shock masking her fear.

"Oh...it's you." She said letting go of her breath. Feeling her tensed shoulders relax.

* * *

"Mrs. Osaka...I know this must be hard for you but I need to know. My friend may be in danger." Amy said calmly looking at the copper haired woman.

"I really want to help you dear...but Molly was...she was my only child and...and losing her, oh god..." Amy watched the woman cover her face behind her handkerchief, her heart going out to her. She wished she didn't have to cause the lady so much pain, but she needed answers.

"Did Molly ever receive phantom calls?" She pressed. Mrs. Osaka shook her head, still softly mourning for her lost child.

"Did she ever receive anonymous poems or letters?" Mrs. Osaka looked at Amy strangely, her eyes bloodshot, her nose pink. "No, she only got poems from her ex-boyfriend."

Amy frowned. 'Ex-boyfriend?' "Can I see them please Mrs. Osaka?" She asked quietly.

"They're all in her room...I couldn't...I couldn't touch anything in there. Everything reminds me of her." Mrs. Osaka replied on the verge of tears again. "Thank you. I knew your daughter from junior high. She was a great friend and I'm sure she'd want you to help catch who ever did this." Amy said confidently which brought a smile to the lady's face.

In Molly's room, nothing seemed to have moved. Small layers of dust covered her vanity and drawers. Her made bed didn't have a wrinkle in it. Some of her clothes were still lying on the floor. Amy walked to her dresser and opened drawers. Nothing. She opened her wardrobe. Nothing. Finally she checked under her bed and pillows. Nothing. She gave a small frown as her gaze scanned the tidy room and landed on her waste paper basket. Inside were several scrunched up papers and tissues. Picking up one of the papers she smoothed it out and began to read:

M is for magnificent, that's what you are.

O is for opals, which shine in your eyes.

L is for lovely, for you are lovelier than a rose.

L is for loyalty, I will never leave you.

Y is for you because you mean everything to me.

Molly, I love you

Yours Truly, Melvin.

Amy had to smirk. He tried so hard and his poems were almost...hmm, there was something familiar about his poems and Rei's. _'No, she only got poems from her ex-boyfriend.' But I thought those two were going out. Oh no?_

"Mrs. Osaka?" Amy called out shoving the poem in her purse. "Was Molly going out with Melvin when she died?" She asked a feeling of trepidation rushed through her body.

"No dear. They had broken up several weeks before."

"Are you sure?" She asked meekly.

"Yes. Is something the matter?"

"No of course not. You have been very helpful, thank you Mrs. Osaka." Amy bowed low then quickly left the apartment. She wracked her brain trying to remember what Serena had said. _'Like Molly. She was found dead in her apartment floor. Strangled with her hair ribbon. No one saw anybody enter her room or leave. There was no trace of anything that could have left any form of identification of a suspect, except Melvin.' _Melvin...Melvin... _'Was Molly going out with Melvin when she died? No dear. They had broken up several weeks before.' _Amy grimaced as the pieces began to fall together.

_'Amy, why don't you believe me? I'm telling you, these phone calls are getting stranger every time and the poems are freaking me out.' She heard her friend's voice in her head._

_'You're letting your imagination run with you again. Just ignore it. It's probably some stupid prank someone is playing trying to rile you up anyways.'_

_'I swear Amy it's not like that...everywhere I go I feel like I'm being watched.'_

Amy felt a tight lump in her throat. 'You were right Beryl. And I didn't believe you. I let you die. I'm so sorry...but I'm not going to make the same mistake, not again. Rei needs my help.'

AN: I hope you all like this chapter and yes…I'm almost finished. YAY! One more chapter. Read and REVIEW thank you peoples. I appreciate you taking your time to read and review my story.


	9. Revelations

**_'Obsessions'_**

AN: NEXT CHAPPIE!!! I'm so HAPPY!!! Yeah, I'd like to apologise for such a looooooooog wait. It wasn't my intention to leave things so long. I've just been caught up with exams, moving, packing, catching up on chores, exam block, etc. lol. Right now they probably just sound like excuses to you.

Hope you like this ending. I tried explaining everything in it ^_^.

Disclaimer: SM does NOT belong to me. *sigh*

**Chapter 9: Revelations!!!**

Rei gasped as she struggled for air. Her lungs felt ready to burst. _Please god, don't let me die._ She felt her arms flail grabbing for anything only hitting air. Her eyes almost fell out of her sockets as the grip on the ribbon tightened.

            "No." she croaked struggling to loosen her assailants hold.

            "Why shouldn't I?" she heard his menacing hiss next to her ear. "All I wanted was to be your friend, but you rejected me. You humiliated me."

            She could hear the hurt in his accusations, the murderous tone in his voice. Panicking Rei let out a last attempt at salvation. "I had no idea I swear it Melvin, please, let go." Tears stung the corners of her eyes threatening to explode while her chest harboured an infinitely excruciating pain. She felt his hold loosen. "Melvin please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

            She felt his hesitation, and the ribbon slacken. From instinct and in control of her body once more, Rei dug her heel as hard as she could into his toes. He let her go crying out in sudden pain. She pivoted, grabbing his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. When he doubled over, she used her high kick and watched him fly to the back of the room and land with a thump.

            Her hand flew to her bruised neck while air rushed into her lungs relieving her of some pain. _Melvin…_ who would have thought quiet, gangly looking Melvin was capable of hurting someone, and with such strength. She spied the ribbon on the floor and picked it up. It was definitely hers, but where did he get it from?

            "You little bitch!" she heard him gasp out. "I am going to kill you."

            Rei had never known fear before. It was not the same kind of fear she had felt when she found her grandfather unconscious on the bathroom floor, or when she thought someone was following her the other day in the shadows of the street. She could feel all the colour in her face drain away, her limbs felt stiff and numb at the same time. Her mind was in utter confusion.

            She hadn't realised Melvin felt such hatred towards her. When he walked into the room a little while ago, she thought maybe he came to see how her grandfather was doing and to perhaps offer her some support. But he had said nothing, just stood behind her so quietly she thought she had only imagined him. And then when she stood up to find a glass of water she felt something smooth slip around her neck and then tightened almost choking her. She hadn't even seen it coming down in front of her. And now she was facing him, and he looked angry. Angry enough to kill.

            "Why are you doing this?" she asked him pleading with her eyes to him to stop. But he kept advancing to her. "You don't have to do this Melvin," then a sudden thought came to mind, "We're all upset over Molly's death and I know how you felt about her and everything but…" 

            She was cut short by Melvin's harsh laughter. It sent shivers down her spine. His amber eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at her trembling body.

            "You have no idea do you." he asked satirically. "Molly never liked me."

            "But I thought…" Rei was confused.

            "You thought because she was going out with me, she liked me? No my dear sweet Rei, I only wanted everyone to think that. I paid her _one hundred _dollars every week just to pretend to be my girlfriend and act like she liked me. Then one day she told me she had had enough, that she loved some other guy and was breaking our deal. I was angry, very angry." His eyes flashed and Rei gasped as the full meaning of his words sank in.

            "You mean, you mean, you killed her." She croaked out the last word. She couldn't believe it. Refused to believe it.

            "She didn't give me a choice. She was going to break up with me, _dump me_. I went over to her house to try and convince her she would regret what she was doing. But she didn't care. Told me I repulsed her, to get out of her life. I picked up one of her hair ribbons and strangled her, I was angry."

            "But that doesn't give you the right to kill her."

            As if he hadn't heard her Melvin continued, "After a while when she stopped breathing I almost regretted what I did. I snuck out of her house and came back later pretending to return a few of Molly's things. She had told her mom we broke up."

            "Oh my god…" Rei was horrified. She stepped back trying to keep a distance between herself and Melvin.

            "It didn't matter, she didn't matter. But you Rei, you're different. More beautiful, delicate. I wanted you to be my valentine…"

            "You-you were the one who rang me all those times?"

            Melvin's brows furrowed together, "I only rang you a few times."

            "And those letters, they were from you?" Rei could feel her heart thumping in her chest. _Oh my god!_ Melvin was her stalker.

            "How did you like my poems?" his facial expression had softened and he was… smiling.

            Rei could feel her anger bubbling in her, all those weeks of terror, of irritation, "I thought they were disgusting." She shot back. His eyes darkened. "I didn't care for them." Rei continued her strength reviving, her own deep violet eyes flaring unspoken messages, which he understood.

            "When you lied to me at the bus stop…" Melvin said coldly, "and don't look surprised because I knew you were lying. Even in high school you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but when you tried to avoid me I knew I wouldn't be happy unless I was with you. So I learnt everything I needed to know about you. I wanted to take you to the Valentine dance but I had mistaken someone for you…you looked so much alike, I had to kill her."

            Rei was confused. _Someone who looked like me_.

            "I found out later her name was Aurora. Two years older than us but she looked like you, my first mistake when I surprised her and she very nearly screamed, so I had to shut her up somehow."

            "So you killed her." Rei said accusingly. They had rounded the room and she was nearly at the door. "You were trying to kill me? Why?"

            "I thought you were going out with that blonde, Jason. Everyone thought he was Adonis. I don't see why." Melvin scowled. "I only just realised my mistake when it was too late, I wanted you, you see."

            "No I don't see," Rei shouted back at him. "All I do see is a crazy psycho killing everyone who rejects him. What can't you handle Melvin, rejection?"

            Rei saw the twitch in his jaw and his face hardened. Knew then she had made a big mistake in provoking him. But it didn't matter a few more paces until she reached the door.

            At that moment she bolted for the door and tried to open it. Only it was locked. She fumbled for the lock and heard the catch unlock and was about to open the door when she felt a strong tug on her hair. She was pulled back and thrust onto the floor.

            "You're going to regret making me angry Rei. All you had to do was like me." He snarled. "But you had to go and make a big deal about everything. Everyone said you were vain, I just thought you were waiting for Mr. Right. Me."

            "I despise you Melvin. You disgust me. I never liked you in high school and I still don't. And if I am vain, then I have every right to be so." Rei stopped catching her breath moving back slowly on the floor. "How could anyone like you. You. You're nothing but a geek."

            Rei didn't know what happened next but Melvin was on top of her pinning her arms above her head. His face was so close to hers. His breathing harsh and coming in quick gasps. "Do you want me to kill you Rei? Make no mistake I won't hesitate."

            Rei squirmed under his heavy weight trying to get free of his grasp. She didn't realize her movements were provocative arousing Melvin's desire for her. Her body stiffened when she saw the darkening look in his eyes and when it was too late she felt his lips trailing soft butterfly kisses down her jaw.

            "Melvin no." she gasped fear returning to her shaking body in full force. She managed to release one of her hands and pushed his face away from hers. He only made things worse when he pulled her fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them. "No. Stop. Melvin stop."

            But he was too caught up in finally having Rei in the position he dreamt about for the last few years. He wasn't watching her through his binoculars making out with other men but was the one making out with her now. But she refused to respond to him making him angrier. He let her fingers go but lavished his attentions on her lips, forcing her mouth open.

            Rei could taste blood from where he crushed her lips against her teeth. She wanted to cry out but couldn't move her limbs. She panicked when she felt the bulk of his manhood press against her. _Oh no!_

_            From the distant she heard small beeping sounds which got louder. Her eyes flew open, the tears running down her face blurred her vision but for a minute her vision was clear and she could see her grandfathers monitor was beeping. His heart beat was decreasing and his blood pressure was dropping dramatically. __Grandpa!_

            Either from fear of what Melvin was doing to her or from the fear that her grandfather was dying gave Rei the strength she needed to push him away. She kicked out hard and heard a small 'omph' before she ran to the bedside pressing the red button which would send one of the nurses to her. _Help is on the way gramps…don't leave me now…please don't leave me._

            Hearing a small noise behind her Rei quickly turned around in time to see Melvin charging towards her. She positioned herself for attack. When Melvin was close the doors slammed open hitting him hard and he fell sprawled in front of Rei. A wide eyed Amy was standing by the door next to an angry Chad. A nurse ran in and pressed some buttons on the monitor.

            "Please help him." Rei pleaded tears stuck in her throat, her body aching with exhaustion. Chad walked up next to Rei and put an arm around her feeling her tense then relax moulding her body into his. Suddenly Rei began to cry for the first time since her mother died almost ten years ago. She let her tears flow wetting the front of Chad's shirt, letting go of all her pent up emotions.

            Amy pointed out the sprawled body of Melvin Umino to the chief constable who dragged him out of the room. She sighed inwardly glad that she had come in time before Melvin could actually hurt Rei. She shuddered as she remembered the sinking feeling of horror when Mrs. Osaka let it slip that Molly had already broken up with Melvin before she died. She could still taste the bile stuck in her throat when she read the poems he gave Molly, the one that was so similar to the poems Rei had received all those weeks.

            The normal beeping of a stable heart coming from the monitor brought Amy back to her senses. She walked to the bedside and looked down at the old man sleeping so peacefully unaware of all the trouble that had happened just moments before. She was staring so hard she thought she saw his eyelids flicker…for only a second. She blinked frowning. She was probably just seeing things. A warm hand covered hers and squeezed it gently.

            "Thank you Amy." Rei whispered. Amy smiled at her tear streaked face. It was the first time she had seen Rei looking anything but sombre, except for the past few days when Rei walked around like a dead zombie.

            "What a friends for?" Amy said giving Rei a big hug. "I'm just glad I got here in time. I did get here on time right?" she asked suddenly holding her breath as she anxiously waited for the answer.

            Rei just nodded. Her violet eyes smiling.

            Amy sighed in relief. "I'm not the only one you know. Serena, Lita and Mina helped out too."

            Rei couldn't talk. The words were stuck in her throat. She just couldn't express her gratitude. What had she done to have such great friends. She hugged Amy closer breathing another thank you. Just then three more girls barged into the room.

            "Rei, oh thank god."

            "Are you alright?"

            "We're so sorry for doubting you."

            Reis smiled at her friends who rushed to give her a hug.

            "When Amy called we were so scared that we would get to you too late." Mina said giving Rei a hard hug. "What happened?"

            Serena who was looking closely at Rei gasped when she saw all the soft skin in her face and the blood at the corner of her lips. Her keen eyes spotted the bruised marks on her neck as well. "He hit you!" she gasped out. "I'll kill him."

            Lita who also noticed the marks grew tense with fury. "Not before I get my hands on him."

            Rei burst into laughter which was not the reaction any of the girls were expecting but she couldn't help herself. She saw Chad and smiled at him. He looked so alone and out of place. Even nervous.

            "You guys are the best you know." She murmured. "I think Melvin has gone through enough…" she put her hand up when she saw the gaping looks they were giving her and continued, "he was mad. He will have to face up to his crimes now which is more than enough. We're all exhausted, well I am. How about we get something to eat and the get some rest."

            Everyone filed out of the room leaving the sick man to his solitude. No one saw his hand twitch or his eyelids flutter. No one heard him call out for his granddaughter.

AN: Whaddya think??? I hope you're not disappointed about this ending. R&R please!!!!! Tanks ^_~.


	10. Epilogue

Obsessions.  
  
Disclaimer: SM is not mine.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Rei kneeled and placed the single rose she held by the tombstone and gave a silent prayer. The past few weeks was shoved to the back of her mind and the usual tension she felt knotting her shoulder muscles were no longer present.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered while one hand traced the name engraved on the stone. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault Rei." Serena said quietly touching a hand to Rei's slumped shoulders. "None of us could have known that this would have happened. No one even suspected him for a minute."  
  
"Yeah Rei." Lita added a little sympathy in her eyes. "We're sorry for doubting you too. For not believing you. For not being there for you when you needed us the most."  
  
Rei looked up at her cluster of friends, their faces riddled with misery. She watched them all through tear stained eyes studying them. Her friends. Her gaze landing on one person she gave a small smile.  
  
"Amy, I'm really sorry. For you to have to go through this again. It must have been hard for you the first time." Rei stood up holding out her hand to the petite girl who had saved her life. "And thank you, for everything."  
  
"Rei, you're my best friend. I'm only glad I could help. I'm only sorry I couldn't help Aurora. But if you have to thank anyone, thank her. She taught me everything I know about using my brain."  
  
They all looked at the grave stone one more time. A cold shiver ran up Rei's spine.  
  
Aurora Shields  
  
'Loved by her family  
For eternity and more'.  
  
Died  
  
She died because of me. She died because Melvin mistook her for me. If I hadn't been so selfish, so narrow minded, so shallow maybe she would still be alive. Rei felt dizzy. And a little nauseated. She needed to get out of here soon. But she still had one more thing to do.  
  
"Rei," Mina said, "are you ready? We're going to the temple."  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys later." She murmured, then looking into their eyes, "I have one more thing to do."  
  
They all nodded and began back tracking to the entrance leaving Rei with her thoughts. Rei walked towards a grave she knew would be there but had never seen it before. The ground was still fresh from being turned over and the flowers were still in bloom with a few petals showering the marble tomb.  
  
Molly Osaka  
  
May you sing with the angels  
And live with god  
Bless you  
  
Died  
  
Another of Melvin's victims. Again it's my fault. I created the monster he became. My fault. Rei fell to her knees and felt the tears building up behind her eyes. What have I done? I should be here, not Molly. She had everything to live for. She placed the last rose she held tenderly in among a bunch of fresh lilies.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here." A voice broke her thoughts and Rei's head snapped around. Her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets.  
  
Nathan Maxwell stood tall in his khaki pants which defined the muscles in his legs, a loose fitting polo shirt opened at the chest revealing an amulet he wore on a gold chain and a trendy jacket that enhanced his broad shoulders and the muscles rippling down his back. One arm was bandaged and carefully sat in a sling.  
  
Rei blushed embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that." She said pointing to his arm.  
  
"It's okay." He answered. He looked at her pointedly feeling something, suspicious. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I could ask you the very same question." Rei said in defiance but to weary to fight she sighed and turned her gaze back to the tombstone. "I didn't know Molly very well. Actually, I didn't know her at all. I just came to say sorry to her. Because.I feel it's my fault that Melvin turned on her like that. So why are you here, detective?" she asked looking back at him. She was surprised when she saw the hardness in his jaw relax and the cold glint in his eyes disappear. He smiled and his face lighted up.  
  
"I came to say good bye. Molly was very special to me. I knew about her relationship with Melvin, she told me one day so I wasn't worried about him. She told me she would break it up with him and then I was going to ask her to marry me." Nathan hands curled into a fist and his knuckles turned white. "I underestimated him."  
  
"We all under estimated him Nathan. It's not your fault." Rei said trying to comfort him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault either Rei. You have to believe that. Molly had a choice to go out with him or not. It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself about it. Promise me. She wouldn't have liked that."  
  
Rei looked up wonderingly at the tall man who stood in front of her. The last time she had seen him he was a player, a boy who broke girl's hearts. "You really must have liked her then." She got her answer when she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Okay, only if you promise not to blame yourself either."  
  
"Promise." He croaked out feeling all the emotion choke him. Standing Rei cast one more look at the tomb.  
  
"Goodbye Molly." Rei and Nathan stared at each other for a while. It was a comfortable silence and an understanding brought them together to a closer form of friendship but neither was ready to make the move.  
  
"Good bye Nathan." Rei walked out heading for the entrance where her friends stood waiting for her. Chad was with them.  
  
Smiling Rei walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He held out his hands which were hidden behind his back and gave her a rosemary. "For remembrance." He whispered against ear.  
  
"Thank you Chad." Rei said looking up at him with adoration in his eyes. "Let's go, I want to see grandpa."  
  
AN: It's finally COMPLETE!!! What say you? It's was a bit botchy but I'm getting there. Read and Review. 


End file.
